


On the Other Side

by hostilecrayon



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Melancholy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond is getting used to the Bleeding Effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> A gift drabble for Bootylicious.

**On the Other Side**

Desmond is getting used to the Bleeding Effect. Not that he feels any less crazy when his ancestors and their ways of life traipse through the walls to mingle with reality, but it’s amazing what the human mind can adjust to, given enough time. As it turns out, apparitions from the past is one of those things.

Usually.

Desmond can deal with horses. He can deal with people and places and objects. He can deal with just about anything his fractured psyche throws at him – except Altair. Altair, with that painful look of longing, cast in a direction where there is nothing to see here in 2012, but Desmond knows. Somewhere on the other side of that 800 year old gaze is Malik, pouring over his maps, never managing to look at just the right time.

That melancholy expression, yearning etched in every crevice of Altair’s face, a face eerily similar to his own, is one he recognizes all too well.

After all, he’s seen it often enough, reflected back by a screen tilted just the right angle, the owner blissfully unaware of such things as he snaps, “Go away, Desmond.”


End file.
